How Cliché
by Manya91
Summary: Kara and Lena have some alone time at Catco (un beta'ed sorry for spelling errors. I tried to get most of them out but the medication im on is a bit heavier than i thought)


Kara grunted in frustration after Lena walked away, mumbling under her breath as she grabbed her purse and flung it over her shoulder.

It had only been a week since Lena took over Catco but boy was she hard on Kara.

She grumbled again as she slammed the button for the elevator as she thought back about her new assignment.

Lena had found a source that was behind drug and human trafficking and instead of Lena giving the story to Kara she gave it to some random know-it-all reporter that was only interested in kissing ass.

She huffed as she 'gently' pushed the button again waiting for the elevator to come and take her to her story of a dog having rescued a kitten.

Now normally Kara would be ecstatic to write about something as adorable as that but she couldn't shake the feeling that Lena just didnt trust her enough to write about something as meaningful as that.

"Oh come on!" She grunted out as the elevator stopped three floors below her.

"In a hurry?" Lena asked as she came to stand beside her, wearing her open coat over her tight fitting black skirt and red blouse.

"No ma'am just really wanting to write a lame fluff piece about animals!" she said maybe a little bit more cold and harsh than intended.

Lena looked hurt at her cold remark but quickly swallowed it down and put on her stoic mask "well I'm sorry your job feels like such a burden to you" she replied as equally cold.

A sigh was the only idication that Kara had heard Lena "oh screw this!" she exclaimed as she turned around and walking to the private elevator right as the 'ding' announced the arrival of the elevator.

"Kara!" no response so Lena sighed and followed her, jogging to catch up to Kara at the private elevator.

Kara glanced sideways with a scowl when she noticed Lena "I'm going okay! You don't have to check up on me to see if I'm doing my job to your liking!"

Lena's jaw tensed up but said nothing, both stepping into the elevator, still remaining silent and the tension building.

Lena slammed the emergency stop of the elevator and turned to Kara with her arms crossed in front of her chest "talk. Now!" she demanded.

"You do realize I can easily break out of here and fly away right?" Lena scoffed and said "go ahead, but this time you're paying for the damages to the roof. I had a bad enough time trying to explain the last incident"

Kara grimaced and let out a soft, genuine "sorry about that" but Lena waved her apology away.

"Don't worry about that. Kara whats going on? Why did you force me to this tactic to get you to talk to me?" no response came from the young reporter except for a tensing jaw muscle and the soft grinding of teeth "Kara. Please"

"Why don't you trust me?" Kara asked, a small bit of a waver to her voice at the end.

"Kara what are you-" but Kara stopped her by continuing "you gave that- that- jerkfaceguy the big story while putting me on some- some fluff piece about a darn dog!"

Lena's eyes grew wide as Kara went on with her rant "you know I have sources he can never have. You know that I could write a more detailed piece than he ever could" Lena opened her mouth to stop the ranting girl but her tries were in vain as Kara rolled on like a locomotive unable to break.

"How could you do that? You made me invalid in the middle of all those people. I've written for Slavers Moon, they know I can handle my own and you just took that away from me! You put me on a- a- dumb dog that- that only did what any caring mamal would do! Its not important, its not why I wanted to become a reporter, Lena!"

As Kara took a breathe Lena found her chance to cut into the rant "I thought you liked dogs. I thought this would make you happy, Kara. I wanted to give you something fun, something uplifting instead of putting you to work on something as devastating as human trafficking. After everything I just wanted you to smile, like you always did with those lame cat video's you send me. Like that barking cat. Or- or the sleeping dog that sleepran into the wall" kara chuckled remembering those videos.

"Its not that I dont trust you Kara" she said as she laid her hand on her cheek "its that I want to make you happy more than anything. If that was wrong of me then I'm sorry, but you have to talk to me about this, sweetie. You can't just shut me out. Especially not here, not when I have to be your boss as well"

Kara nodded "I'm sorry Lena" she said as she leaned her head slightly into the touch "I- I just- I really thought you trusted that bootiekisser over me"

Lena let out a harty laugh that filled the entire cabin and wheezed out "bootiekisser!?" as Kara joined in on the laughter with a small embarassed smile "sweetie you can say ass you know. It's not a bad word" she said trying to catch her breath and Kara smiled sheepishly as she bit her lower lip.

"Kara? Are we good? I can't do this without you. I need you by my side here" kara nodded and pressed the emergency stop button to get the elevator back into motion "we're good Lena. I promise. I'm sorry" she looked deeply into green emerald eyes that shone with unshed tears from laughing so hard.

"Dinner? Tonight? My place at eight?" Lena smiled widely and nodded "wouldn't want to miss it" they hugged before the elevator dinged and the doors opened to worried faces "it's okay guys, nothing I haven't experienced before. On you go, back to work!" Lena said cheerily.

"Miss Luthor? Here is your 300 word article about Jason The Dog saving Tommy The Cat from a speeding car" Kara said with a smile as she handed over the binder containing her work.

Lena took it with an equally big of a smile "well I'm sure this will be one of the best works I'll read this week" she said and Kara pushed her glasses up at the compliment.

"Lena I- I have to apologize for my behaviour. You were only looking out for me and I- I lashed out at you because I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry"

Lena smiled a small smile as she spoke "Kara you already apologized. It's alright. I understand and I truly am sorry that I gave you the idea that I didn't trust you, because I do. With my life" she spoke as she stood up from behind her Catco desk and stood in front of her leaning slightly against the desk.

"Oh you have to see this" Kara said as she dug in her purse and took her phone out, she scrolled through it while taking a few steps forward and took her place next to Lena against the desk.

She showed her the phone that now had a image of Kara with her nose scrunched up in laughter, hugging a Golden Retriever that was enthusiastically licking her face.

A small black kitten with green eyes sat on Kara's shoulder rubbing its tiny head against her cheek, Lena couldn't help but coo at the picture as she looked intently at it.

"You were right Lena" she said as she turned her head slightly to get a better look at her friend.

Lena, still smiling widely at the photo, turned her head to look at Kara, momentarily glancing at her lips when she realized the close proximity of them.

Kara caught her glance and bit her lower lip, looking at Lena over the rim of her glasses while tilting her head slightly to the left.

Her superhearing picked up on a small increase of Lena's heartbeat at the gesture and she looked down at the ground, smiling shyly.

Lena mimicked her pose as she realized she was caught "I'm glad you had fun, Kara. I really am" she said as her shoulder brushed Kara's lightly, causing her to look back up at Lena at the same time she looked at Kara and this time it was Kara glancing at Lena's lips.

Lena smirked and held Kara's head in place as she slowly leaned forward, giving plenty of time for her to back out.

Before their lips connected Lena breathed out "Kara, may I?" and instead of answering Kara responded by closing the gap between them, sharing a soft and slow kiss.

Lena's fingertips caressed her cheekbone as her other hand went to her neck and grazed her jaw as Kara's right hand cupped her face and her left found its way to her waist.

When they pulled apart they grinned widely as they rest their foreheads against each other, Kara licked her lips as her fingers traced Lena's face.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while" Lena shyly admitted as she softly pressed her lips against Kara again "a long while" Kara smiled widely as she said "so did I"

Just as they were about to kiss again someone cleared their throat as they knocked on the door and they shot apart as if they got burned, Lena standing upright instantly straightening her skirt as Kara looked at the rug in wild fascination with big eyes.

"Mr. Olsen what brings you to my office this late?" Lena asked sweetly, James just smiled really wide looking from one woman to the other.

"Apperantly interrupting something. I'm sorry about that ladies. However I did come here for a reason, Miss Luthor I was wondering what time you wanted to hold the staffmeeting, you send the email to reschedule but you didn't say what time" he explained as he opened his arms with a small smirk directed at the young CEO.

"Oh! I- I wanted to ask you and Kara first what was right for you. I must've accidentally send it when I closed my laptop. I'm terribly sorry Mr. Olsen" Lena spoke quickly but James just smiled politely.

"With all due respect Miss Luthor, we should change our schedules to suit you and not the other way around. You are the boss, boss" he said with a slight chuckle at the end, causing Kara to chuckle as well.

Lena sported her inverted smile as she thought it over "thats a fair point Mr. Olsen. I'll be sure to remember that. In that case I would like to see you both tomorrow eleven sharp" she said as her eyebrow rose and the both nodded.

"Thats all I needed to know" James said as he turned to leave, but just before he stepped over the treshold he turned back around and said "I'm happy for you two. Took you long enough" he smiled widely, showing his teeth when he walked out after a wink.

Both girls blushed wildly as Kara stood straight and said "I should get home, it's been a long day. You should do the same, boss" she added with a cheeky smile.

"I will Kara. Stay out of trouble" Kara laughed loudly "I never get into trouble" and with a unbelieving eyebrow raise from Lena she added "trouble finds me!"

Lena shook her head amused "just get home safely okay. For me?" Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and smiled sheepishly "I will Lena"

She left quickly and was home five minutes later after she flew home and send a quick text to Lena saying that she was home and to let her know when she was to.

It was four weeks after their first kiss and it was one hell of a day, not only was she flying back and forth as Supergirl she was also running around to finish her article for Lena.

"Kara? A word please" Lena called out when she saw Kara speeding by her office, Kara did a quick one-eighty and walked into the office "yess Miss Luthor?"

Lena smiled "take a seat please" Kara looked wary as she did what she was told and took a seat in front of the desk "whats this about?"

she asked as Lena walked over to the glasses and poured two glasses full with water for herself and Kara.

As she walked back she said "you've been running yourself ragged today. You need to take a break. Even Supergirl needs that sometimes" she said with a small eyebrow raise and gave her one glass of water.

"Look its late, its passed seven, Kara. You should go home and rest. So drink up and go home" Kara took the glass shyly as Lena sat on the desk in front of her.

"If I'm not mistaken, Miss Luthor, you're still here as well. And I have no intention of going home if you're not either" she said after taking a sip.

Lena pursed her lips "well the only reason I'm still here is because apperantly my girlfriend is just as much of a workaholic as I am and I would very much like to spend the evening with her" Kara blushed wildly at being called Lena's girlfriend.

"What if the girlfriends boss won't let her leave early?" Kara teased and Lena pretended to think it over "well maybe I need to talk to that boss then. Your boss should know that a healthy life outside of work with someones partner is equally as important as work" she said seriously as she pulled Kara up by the collar of her blouse.

Kara laughed at Lena's antics before she kissed her deeply, her hands entwining with the small hairs on her neck, playing with the small hairs as Lena sighed in Kara's mouth when their tongues met.

Lena's arms encircled Kara's waist pulling her in between her legs, smiling into the kiss when she heard Kara moan.

They pulled apart slightly, Kara biting her lowerlip as she softly spoke up "Lena I- I need you. But not- not here, not on this desk. It's- it's weird for me" Lena smiled understandably.

"Does it make you think of Cat?" she asked as her hand traced Kara's cheek and Kara nodded "It would feel disrespecting to her, to do that in this office" Lena kissed Kara tenderly "Wanna get freaky in the supply closet?" she asked cheekily while wiggling her eyebrows making Kara laugh loudly.

Kara stepped back and took Lena's hand, leading her away from the office and to a supply closet where she hadn't caught one of her friends in yet.

"Are you seriously taking me to a supply closet? Thats so cliche" she joked as Kara opened a door and almost pushed Lena inside as she shut the door behind her, followed by a lot of giggles after Kara said"it was your idea babe"

Kara pressed herself into Lena against the door, resting her body against hers, kissing her deeply, tongues meeting tongues and teeth meeting lips.

Moans escaped both women, hands roaming their bodies, legs pushed up against heat.

Smiling throughout the kiss Kara pulled Lena's blouse out of her skirt and let her hands roam over her hips to her waist and slowly but surely trailed up to her breast, giving a firm squeeze, groaning a little at the bra that was in the way of fully feeling Lena's breasts.

Lena moaned loudly when Kara pulled the cups up and took a hold of Lena's breasts, her fingers caressing Lena's nipples, all the while still kissing Lena deeply, Lena broke the kiss as her head tilted backwards and a groan escaped her lips as Kara pushed her leg firmer against Lena.

She could feel Lena's heat on her leg and moaned into Lena's neck as she bit softly on it making Lena bite her lip trying to hold back the moan.

Lena's hands went to her own blouse and unbuttoned it, revealing the pale skin for Kara to mark and Kara grinned seeing front clasp and she quickly undid it, biting her lip at the pale skinned goodness that she now had unrestricted access to in front of her.

Her fingers ghosted over Lena's nipples, eliciting goosebumps over her skin and small gasps leaving her parted lips when Kars traced her bottomlip with her tongue.

"Christ Kara" she whispered after she bit down and gently pinched her nipples as she pressed her lower body firmer against hers.

"Kara" Lena whined when one of her hands trailed down and played with the hem of her skirt, tracing the waistband over her skin.

"Yes?" Kara asked sweetly as her hand trailed lower and lightly, oh so damn lightly, cupped Lena's sex as good as she could through the skirt "what is it Lena?" Kara husked out.

"F-Fuck can you pl-please just fuck me already?" Kara's pupils dilated and she quickly undid her skirt and slid it down Lena's legs, her thong following soon after the skirt.

Kara took a small step back and admired the beautiful pale body in front of her, blouse open, bra undone and naked from the waist down with her skirt and underwear on her ankles, hiding her killerheels from sight.

She swallowed hard as her eyes landed on Lena's heaving chest, lingering on her hardened nipples as her eyes trailed down to the small black patch of hair just above her wet heat.

Kara bit her lip hard as she saw the glistening proof of Lena's arousal on her thighs and she bit back a whimper.

"Like what you see?" Lena asked as she felt the intensity of Kara's gaze on her body, turning her on even more than she already was when Kara nodded her affirmative and she dropped down to her knees suddenly.

Her hands on her hips keeping her steady as her tongue darted out to lick her upper thigh, tracing her tongue to the source of the wetness "K-Kara!" Lena moaned out when Kara's tongue connected to her inner walls as her tongue pushed through her folds and into Lena, her hips bucked once before Kara held them steady.

Her tongue slipped out of Lena and up to her clit, circling once, twice, flattening her tongue and pressing firmly against her.

Moans were escaping Lena combined with ragged breaths, whimpers of ecstacy combined with Kara's name, her hands tangled in Kara's hair.

Kara moved away from her and threw off her glasses, then unexpectedly pressed her tongue against Lena's clit, moving in rapid licks as she let go of her hip and entered her with two fingers.

"GOD KARA!" Lena exclaimed as her orgasm took her by surprise, Kara kept her fingers burried inside and started vibrating them while pumping in and out when she took her clit between her lips and sucked.

Lena's whole body shook with the force of her orgasm and held on tight to Kara when she stood up and pressed herself against her, her fingers coaxing every bit of Lena's orgasm out of her.

Her breaths were ragged and uneven, wild and fast.

"Oh my God Kara! That was- wow. I didn't know you could do- THAT" Kara grinned wickedly as her fingers stopped moving "you should feel what I can do with my freezebreathe" she winked at her lover.

Lena gasped "I look forward to that" she took a deep breath "give me a moment and I'll return the favour" Lena sheepishly said.

Kara chuckled and felt pride bloom inside her chest for making her girlfriend feel like that.

A loud rumble filled the room and one look at Lena proved that she was laughing "God Kara you look so proud at what you did, its adorable!" Kara blushed furiously at being caught.

"You know-" Lena started as she tugged at the hem of her shirt "you are frustratingly overdressed right now" she said as she lifted she shirt over Kara's head, biting back a surprised moan at not seeing the supersuit.

"I went to the DEO before coming back here and told J'onn I was done for today. I wanted to have fun with you and the suit gets in the way" she ended sheepishly and Lena grinned while biting her lip as she undid Kara's bra.

"Well I'm definitely not complaining" she said as she trailed her fingers over her abs "God I love your muscles" she admitted as she licked the tendon in her neck.

Her fingers grazing over the button of her pants, quickly undoing it and sliding them down her legs, letting gravity take charge over the pants as her hands went to Kara's breasts, enjoying the feel of them in her hands.

She squeezed them lovingly, eliciting loud gasps from Kara as her fingers grazed over her nipples in a circular pattern.

"Rao Lena" her hips bucked against Lena's hips, a growl was released from Lena as the cotton from Kara's underwear teased her oversensitive flesh.

Lena took a handful of hair and tugged her head back as her lips attacked Kara's neck, biting, sucking, licking and kissing all over thr sensitive flesh and relishing all the gasps and moans Kara released.

One of Lena's legs was pressed in between Kara's and pushed up firmly, creating some delicious friction that had Kara whimpering as her hips bucked back and forth, loving the friction her underwear gave her against her clit.

She whimpered when Lena took her nipple in her mouth and sucked harshly "Lena! Sokau! More!" she moaned into her ear.

Lena had noticed that Kara struggled with english while in the heat of the moment, leaning more towards her native tongue and Lena had asked Kara to teach her a little bit of Kryptonian so she could understand her and make her feel even better and Kara had smiled so wide and lunged at Lena kissing her anywhere she could.

Lena removed her leg, Kara made sure her disapproval was heard, and slid her underwear off, letting it fall the same way as her pants.

They were standing in a heap of their clothes, breathing heavy and smiling widely.

Lena's right hand travelled to her lower body, lightly scratching Kara's skin in its wake, goosebumps finding their way to the surface as Kara bit her lip in anticipation.

Her sex was cupped as teasingly as she had done to Lena earlier and she whimpered in disappointment "Is there something you wanted to ask, Kara?"

"Lena, tulem kolir rip fis khak. Sokau!" Lena smiled as Kara seemed to forget English "Kara? English please. You know I'm still learning Kryptonian" and she got a whimper and moan in reply from the blonde.

"Lena. I-inside me. Sokau. Please" she gasped out and a soft scream errupted when Lena pressed her finger inside her without warning, slowly taking her finger out while trailing against her inner walls.

She entered her finger quickly again when the tip of her finger was almost out and Kara's hips bucked forward as her hand pressed against the door next to Lena's head.

Kara's moans filled the silent room with the wet sopping sounds of Lena spreasing her arrousal "Le-Lena sheah! Harder!" and Lena did as she was told and picked up her pace slamming a little harder into her lover while her lips were attached to her nipples.

"Lizrhom. Sokau!" with the next thrust she let her finger slid out completely and harshly entered her with two and Kara gave a happy scream.

Kara's walls were fluttering around her fingers and she knew Kara wasn't going to last any longer so she brought her thumb up and made sure that with ever thrust her thumb would bump into the bundle of nerves.

Her hips were bucking wildly, following Lena's thrusts, craving to be taken deeper by the human, feeling the knuckles from her finger hitting around her entrance, knowing this was as deep as she could be taken right now.

Lena bit roughly on Kara's nipple simultaneously as she gave a deep thrust and let her fingers sprawl out and Karw came with a loud cry.

The two fingers inside her slowly massaged the spot deep within her to milk her whole orgasm out for as long as possible.

"Oh. Rao" Kara breathed out as her heartrate slowed down to its normal pace "wow"

Lena chuckled deeply "is that all you remember from the English vocabulary?" Kara laughed "its the only word I could think of that described this good enough" Lena just grinned "I'm glad you taught me some Kryptonian, although you lost me a bit before. What did you say before I touched you?"

Kara blushed deeply "I said that I needed to feel you inside me. English is difficult, especially when you're trying so hard not to lose control of your powe-" Lena kissed her deeply before ahe could finish the sentence.

"I know beautiful. I was asking so I would know for next time" she said as she pecked her lips.

"We should go home" Kara whispered "get a little more comfortable and maybe- you- you could-" she bit her lip shyly.

"Kara whatever it is you can ask or tell me. I wont judge you. You're desires arr safe with me" she said as she lovingly cupped her head in her hands.

Kara took a deep breath and said "I kind want to feel you deeper. In-inside of me. So maybe you c-could use the strap on? On me." Lena licked her lips as her eyes grew wide "get dressed. We're going home. Now! I would like nothing more"

They smiled as they got dressed and fixed their apperances for the outside world, before exiting the shared a quick kiss before turning to the door and seeing Kara's handprint in it making Lena tilt her head a little and Kara hiding her face in the crook of Lena's neck "thats so hot" Lena said smug as she guided her out.


End file.
